


A Very Good Idea At The Time

by toesohnoes



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine manages to persuade Merlin to have sex with him in one of the castle's quieter hallways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Good Idea At The Time

Merlin's breath is heated against Gwaine's lips as they linger close by, too distracted to kiss but too addicted to pull fully away. He looks down between their bodies, foreheads resting together, to take in the sight of Merlin's cock in his hand, lean and hard and red as he jerks at it. Merlin's breath keeps stuttering and shattering, breaking into pieces as Gwaine manipulates him as he wishes.

It's been a long while since Gwaine has been with the same person twice in a row, never mind more than that. He's breaking a new record - Merlin makes him want to be different, always has.

Merlin chants his name, sinking his hands into Gwaine's thick hair to catch his attention with a sharp tug. Gwaine looks up, eyebrows arched. "We need to go," Merlin says. "Somewhere private. If we stay here, we're just asking for trouble."

He does have a point. Gwaine takes in their surroundings again, his awareness widening from its pinpoint focus on Merlin out to the castle's corridor, the cold air around their exposed nether-parts, trousers shoved to their ankles. Merlin's got a point. A nice, soft bed would be perfect for all the sensual plans forming in wisps in the depth of Gwaine's imagination.

They're in a quiet part of the castle, however, and the enclave is hidden from immediate view. "Keep your mouth shut and we'll be alright," Gwaine suggests, smiling with smug delight at the alarm in Merlin's widening ideas. His lips descend, finding the pale skin of Merlin's neck and tugging his scarf down out of the way. "No one will find us here. And if they do, you can wave your magic wand and get rid of them."

"It doesn't- It doesn't work like that," Merlin says, but his voice is losing the battle to Gwaine's lips - he can feel the vibrations from Merlin's throat against his mouth like a tingling rush, and Merlin's hips are rocking, fucking his cock into the ready grasp of Gwaine's hand. "We can't do this here?"

Question, not statement. Gwaine can work with that.

"No one comes to this part of the castle unless they're going to the library - and no one goes to the library other than Geoffrey, who's already there."

"What if he goes for dinner? He'll walk past us."

"And he might die from a heart attack at the shock, but I'm sure he's sturdier than he looks," Gwaine says with a smile, talking against the lobe of Merlin's ear. "I'm sure he's seen more action in his time than you'd think."

"Gross," Merlin mutters, shoving Gwaine in the centre of his chest, but he clings to the front of his loose shirt before Gwaine can pull away. With a skittish look back and forth, it's clear that he's considering it - and that alone is enough to tell Gwaine that he's won this.

"C'mon," he mutters, closing in on Merlin's personal space again. It's awkward to walk with his trousers around his ankles like a set of shackles, but once he has Merlin's body against his own it's impossible to feel anything but turned on. He rolls their hips together, his hands seeking out Merlin's body to hold them together. Their cocks grind. "You want to, don't you?"

"Yes," Merlin says, before he grins like he can't believe he just said it aloud. It's a bright smile, and a beautiful one, and it means that Gwaine can't do anything but grin in return. "Okay, let's try it."

Gwaine can't stop grinning, but he's able to focus enough to tell Merlin to turn around, his hands on his hips guiding him around to face the wall. Merlin places his palms flat against the stone and rests his head there too, sighing in contentment when Gwaine grazes his lips against the nape of his neck. His fingers probe between Merlin's cheeks, to find him still slightly slick from their quick shag that morning - not quite enough to rush straight ahead, but enough to make Gwaine's cock pulse at the memory of how pliant Merlin always was when he first woke up, willing to go along with any of Gwaine's dream-concocted urges.

He spits onto his hand and lowers it again, ignoring the wrinkling of Merlin's nose at the sound. It fades away quickly as Gwaine pushes a finger inside him, followed immediately by the second one. They know what they're up to by now; he knows what Merlin can take. He's had him spread out in every position they could come up with and they've swapped, top and bottom, sucked and kissed and explored every inch of each other. It's more intense than he would ever have believed possible for himself.

Now the feeling of Merlin stretched around his fingers is a familiar one, and he can have him begging for mercy in under a minute. Merlin's face is flushed pink and there is sweat on his brow already: "Gwaine, please," he whispers. "Get on with it."

It's damn hard to resist an invitation like that.

He slicks his cock with the beads of precum at the tip, the barest touch of his hand enough to make him bite back a groan, and then he guides himself to Merlin's entrance. The head of his cock pops inside, and after that it is one long, smooth glide inside an all-consuming heat, the tight familiarity destroying every rational thought. He bottoms out, his balls hitting Merlin's backside, as deep as he can get.

They pause for a moment - breathing.

"You alright?" Gwaine checks - because he always checks, because this is _Merlin_ , and he doesn't think he's ever met a man who shines this brightly in all his troubled life.

Merlin's lips stay sealed, as if he doesn't trust himself to speak, but he nods enthusiastically, and his hips wriggle enough to make Gwaine lose control of his breath with a burst of air. Gwaine breathes a laugh in surprise and kisses the back of Merlin's neck, before his hips begin to move - slow, long, thorough thrusts as if they have all the time in the world quickly giving out to shallow and desperate snaps, eager to get all that he can while it's still available.

Merlin pushes back from the wall, bending himself at nearly a 90o angle. Gwaine slides deeper and Merlin tightens around him and, god, he's good, so good, too good.

Merlin reaches down to grab hold of his cock, jerking himself off at the same rhythm as Gwaine pushes himself into Merlin's body, the pair dissolving until there is nothing more to them than this alone. Gwaine can feel a bead of sweat rolling down his spine beneath his clothes, a chilled threat, but it is nothing compared to the overwhelming heat of Merlin's body.

Muffled, restrained sounds choke from between Merlin's clenched teeth, and Gwaine can feel the struggle he has not to let them burst forth - Merlin's always been a little more vocal than he ought to be. Gwaine can't say he minds, but the poor librarian might have something to say about the matter if Merlin starts hollering the place down.

He scatters distracted kisses against Merlin's neck, everywhere he can reach, and his thrusts grow faster, striving for a completion that is almost there, just on the horizon.

"Are you close?" he asks Merlin, panting near his ear, because he'll hold on until Merlin's ready - he'll think of rotten cabbages if he has to, that's sure to spoil the mood.

Yet he has the treat of Merlin's frantic nodding, followed by the strained sound of his voice, "Yeah, so close, I just - I just need - "

Merlin doesn't seem to know how to finish that sentence, so Gwaine shifts a hand from his hip to his groin, avoiding where Merlin is jerking himself off to aim behind there instead, fingers fondling his balls. He's barely touched them at all before Merlin comes with a cry, spilling semen against the stone wall as his hips jerk forward, his body clenching all around Gwaine's cock.

It takes nothing to follow him after that - Merlin's pleasure is his own, a content glow that will always cause him to strive for more.

*

By the evening, Gwaine finds a note from Geoffrey left in their shared bedroom.

 __

Please take care to find a more suitable location for private indiscretions in future.

Laughing while Merlin is mortified, Gwaine considers getting it framed: it's the best laugh and the best piece of art he's seen in years.


End file.
